


The Light that binds us together

by evakaname



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adult Ezra Bridger, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Messing with World Between Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakaname/pseuds/evakaname
Summary: Fanart for The Lost Way by Ashlan_Zeal. An incredible fic that takes you on an emotional ride for the centuries, featuring adult Ezra! If you like Kezra feels, check it out :3(also, Hera is awesome)
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Light that binds us together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashlan_Zeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlan_Zeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lost Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618783) by [Ashlan_Zeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlan_Zeal/pseuds/Ashlan_Zeal). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr LINK](https://evakaname.tumblr.com/post/190534026669/the-light-that-binds-us-together-gift-art-for)  
> Visit it for FULL RESOLUTION, with a few extras, for Sharing and love :3  
> Please don't steal, you can share from the original post just fine, thank you!


End file.
